


you heal me

by fairyhong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, they're so in love we get it, yeosang makes seonghwa happy and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyhong/pseuds/fairyhong
Summary: seonghwa's had a rough day and yeosang cuddles with him to make him feel better.alternatively, yeosang is helplessly and wholeheartedly in love and wants to help seonghwa cheer up, but doesn't know how to other than to be cute and kissy and cuddly with him. and it works, because seonghwa loves his baby yeo so much.





	you heal me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally SO whipped over seongsang like they're so precious and bfs and i'm a MESS. they love cuddling ok ?? this is my first ever work and i wrote it at 6 am so pls be nice

seonghwa has had a rough day.

yeosang's noticed.

after seonghwa walked into their dorm, yeosang trailing in behind him, he slowly made his way over to his bed, and immediately laid down. yeosang watched as he sighed and moved to hide his face in the crook of his arm. 

yeosang walked over to his lover and sat on the edge of the bed. he rubbed one of his calves and softly said, "my love, i'll be right back." 

he lightly pressed a kiss on seonghwa's knee before standing up and heading to the bathroom. in there, he grabbed a pack of makeup removing wipes. he quickly rubbed his own makeup off and tossed the wipe into the trash.

he made his way back to the room. seonghwa had now removed his arm and was laying lifelessly on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

yeosang walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed again, this time closer to seonghwa's upper half. he reached his arm forward and ran his fingers through seonghwa's hair, breaking the older from his trance. 

he smiled softly at seonghwa and told him, "i'm going to remove your makeup for you, okay?" seonghwa nodded and closed his eyes.

yeosang retracted his hand and went to open the package of wipes. he took one out and lightly ran it across seonghwa's cheek. he slowly wiped at every area that needed to be wiped off.

he whispered, "okay," and patted seonghwa's arm, then rubbed it for a few seconds. then, he tossed the wipe he used onto the nightstand and walked over to the light switch. he switched it off.

moonlight shone through the window. 

yeosang took the blanket that was neatly folded at the end of seonghwa's bed and gently placed it over seonghwa. then, he slipped into the bed, next to his lover.

seonghwa turned to face yeosang and immediately wrapped his arms around his waist. he leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the younger's chest. 

yeosang smiled to himself and placed a kiss to the crown of seonghwa's hair. then, he moved to lift seonghwa's chin and looked him in the eyes. he whispered, "i love you." 

seonghwa smiled softly and told yeosang, "you heal me." yeosang wanted to melt.

he wrapped his arms around the older's shoulders and pulled him close, muttering, "come here."

they held each other close. seonghwa felt himself lightening up by every passing second.

"you know," yeosang began, in a hushed tone, against the shell of seonghwa's ear, "you make me so happy. just looking at you fills me with joy, and when you smile, it makes my heart flutter. you're breathtaking." 

he continued, "you try so hard everyday. you're the most compassionate person i know. you're so well rounded, and i wish i could help you in the way you help me. but i'll try my best for you, my love." 

seonghwa took a breath and yeosang took this moment to loosen his hold on him. he moved back a bit and took in seonghwa's pretty features.

yeosang reached a hand up and ran it through seonghwa's hair. he ran it down his cheek, and kept it there. "i love you. i want to help you." 

seonghwa lifted a hand and placed it on top of yeosang's hand, rested on his cheek. "you just being here is more than enough. thank you. i love you." he looked at yeosang with genuine love in his eyes.

yeosang smiled shyly and whispered, "yeah?" seonghwa replied, "yeah," and leaned in to place a peck on yeosang's lips.

yeonsang wanted to whine, he just loved seonghwa so much. 

he pulled the older close again and rubbed his cheek against his. "i wish i could tell you how much i love you." he felt seonghwa smile, then reply, "i know. i know exactly what you mean." 

they both sighed softly at the same, which caused yeosang to let out a giggle. he snaked his legs around seonghwa's and leaned back again, looking at his lover's face. "better?" he asked. "better," seonghwa replied, smiling.

yeosang giggled again and leaned forward to place a kiss on seonghwa's nose. then his cheeks. then his forehead. then his chin. lastly, he pecked his lips. seonghwa looked infinitely brighter now, and yeosang couldn't be happier knowing he has the effect on his lover that his lover has on him.

seonghwa said, "you're precious," which made yeosang giggle again. "no you," he said between giggles.

seonghwa smiled widely and giggled himself saying, "my silly baby, you make me the happiest. you're so cute, i can't take it." yeosang felt butterflies in his stomach. he rolled on his back and covered his face, smiling like a total loser behind his hands.

seonghwa laughed out loud and tried to move yeosang's hands from his face. he wanted to see his boyfriend's pretty, smiling face. 

when he wouldn't budge, seonghwa sat up and quickly moved to straddle yeosang's waist. he attempted to move yeosang's hands again, and this time, he prevailed.

yeosang was blushing. seonghwa wondered what he said that made yeosang react like that, so he asked. yeosang whined and shook his head. he reached his hands up and tried to cover seonghwa's mouth, but his arms weren't long enough to reach.

seonghwa laughed again and pinned yeosang's arms down, over his head. "tell me, please." yeosang met his eyes and quickly looked away again. he sighed and told him, "you called me baby. and cute. and, gosh, i just love you, okay?" 

seonghwa smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. he leaned down and quickly captured his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. yeosang made him so happy, he completely forgot of the rough day he had because, honestly, this was all that mattered. being close to yeosang. hearing yeosang giggling. seeing yeosang smiling and blushing because of something he said. yeosang.

yeosang looked up at seonghwa, and he swore, he had never been as happy as he was in that moment. seonghwa took yeosang's hands and softly said, "my pretty baby. you're mine. you're everything."

yeosang looked at seonghwa, and he knew in that moment, that this was the love of his life. 

they smiled at each other. yeosang's cheeks were burning. he looked down at their hands and began playing with seonghwa's. they were bigger than his own. seonghwa retracted his hands a bit and opened them up, putting them against yeosang's, comparing the difference in the size of their hands. he was probably thinking the same thing, then. yeosang was in love.

after all this, seonghwa threw his head back in a yawn. yeosang asked, "tired?" seonghwa nodded. "loving you takes a lot of energy, i guess. it's quite exhausting," he joked. yeosang slapped his arm and rolled his eyes.

seonghwa climbed off his boyfriend and plopped down next to him. he snuggled close to him once yeosang turned to face him, and yawned again. 

"geez, i wish i wasn't so tired. i wanna kiss you more," he whined. yeosang smiled. "just go to sleep, old man," seonghwa jokingly glared at him, "we could spend all day tomorrow to ourselves. deal?"

"deal." and with that, seonghwa felt his eye lids growing heavier. as he drifted off, he felt yeosang kiss his forehead and whisper, "i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen i jus wanted to write something where seongsang were in love and yeosang was taking care of his hyungie uwu hope it was ok !!!!
> 
> anyway follow my twitter @angelyeos <3


End file.
